


Why him?

by Greru_to_die



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Because you know Hiro is underage, M/M, Masturbation, Not actual sex, Underage Masturbation, sexual fantasies, underage everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greru_to_die/pseuds/Greru_to_die
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soo Tadashi feels a little more naughty thoughts towards his brother than a normal brother should. And just that. One day like that with Hiro around and you got this. <br/>Don't like don't read</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why him?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I'm very sorry for the mistakes, I've corrected the thing but I'm sure there are still a lot. If you tell me I'll do my best to correct them.   
> For now it's a oneshot but I'm planing to make a second part, so wait for it!  
> And that's all, enjoy and please leave feedback, it'd make me very very happy

It had been fourteen years, fourteen years since they first met. Tadashi could still remember the crying baby that Hiro was back then when he saw his big eyes for the first time, in the hospital. He just arrived to this world and he was already screaming to make himself noticeable.

He glanced at his side, and there he was, working on his bots, concentration sweat dripping from his forehead. He suddenly felt the urge to clean it, but he resisted. They weren’t kids anymore, Hiro could clean his sweat by his own and there was no need for him to come closer and let those weird feelings come out. He is your little brother for god’s sake. Just what the hell was he thinking. Yes, he had grown into an incredibly cute young man that was just one step away from becoming a heartbreaker. Well, maybe he already was one, thought Tadashi as he slammed his forehead on the table. Why him, why Hiro. He continued to hit himself on the table. This is wrong, this is so wrong.

“hey bro, you’re gonna get even dummier if you continue hitting your head like that”

His voice surprised Tadashi, who had practically forgotten that he wasn’t alone in the room, even though it was precisely over his companion that he was hitting himself over.

“yeah… just need some fresh air to get new ideas” Shaking his head in an attempt to get those thoughts off his head, Tadashi stood up and grabbed his cap, he better take a walk to clear his mind. Pulling an awkward smile that he tried to appear natural, he slipped from the room, leaving Hiro alone free to concentrate on his work.

Tadashi just wandered through San Fransokyo trying to clear his mind between cherry blossoms and tranvs running along steep, curvy streets. But nothing helped him. Just what the fuck is wrong with me. He is a boy, which isn’t actually a problem, but you know I never before thought that I may be homosexual and it’s kind of weird or more like totally new for me. But that’s the least of everything, like, he is just 14 AND he is my brother. How much worst could this get? An incestuous pedophile, that’s what you are, no excuses. You are totally rotten. Wait, but I’ve never once thought about kissing him or anything… Oh my god no, don’t. Stop. Now. Shit. There it is. His lips wouldn’t be smooth, he’s always biting them while inventing but they sure would be sweet, sweet as Hiro himself was. But also harsh and aggressive, that tongue that always said such mean loving words brushing his. Feeling that adorable teeth gap… He felt chills all throughout his body only imagining it. WAIT WHAT. No, no. Hold on, I just love him as my little brother, yeah I appreciate him and want to protect him and hug him and sleep at his side and watch horror film together so we can clench to one another and go to an amusement park and ride on everything. Ride on Hiro. NO. Why does everything have to end like this? I don’t like him sexually. I swear I don’t it’s just he is being cute around me, I haven’t had a partner in ages and I can’t even touch myself for I share a room with him. It’s just some little desperation showing up in the worst situation possible.

Tadashi just didn’t know what to do or what to think. Why did he have to feel this way towards his brother. Why not Honey Lemon? She was cute, why not Gogo? She was really attractive even though sometimes scary, why not wasabi? Almost every girl in campus was after his god-like muscles, Why not Fred? Well… he is… Fred. Seriously, anyone except for Hiro. Why did it have to be him? 

His steps guided him towards his laboratory unconsciously. This place would be as good as any other, as long as no one was in there, of course. If someone was to ask him what was wrong with him right now, he doubted he could come up with a good enough excuse.

Yes! Luck was on his side. Totally deserted. Great. Just a few days ago he had brought Hiro here to meet the “nerd laboratory” He smiled to himself remembering the day. Finally, he gave up bot fights and started to use his intelligence for the sake of humanity. Maybe it was just that, he was proud and wanted to give him all the love he could. Yeah, Tadashi resolved as he headed to his studio, it must be that. And there was baymax, his final invention, sleeping in its red receptacle. He was also proud of it. Baymax and Hiro, his two babies. _But you never wished to fuck baymax_. Neither have I ever thought of fucking my brother. No, I’ve never have thought about having sex with him, with his hips swinging along mine. Nope, definitively not, not even…. His hands wrapped around my neck and moaning in my ear… once.

“AAARGH” he screamed right from the top of his lungs out of pure desperation. “What the FUCK is wrong with me?”

And there it went. It had start up.

“Hello,  I’m baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted for the need of medical attention when you said ‘argh’”

“Not now baymax!” The least thing he wanted to deal in the world right now was with this robot telling him all of what was wrong with him.

“On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?”

 Well, that and what just walked in afterwards.

“I will now scan you now”

Short black hair, knee long trousers and an adorable gap between his front teeth. Why did the universe have to punish him like that.

“Diagnosis: sexual arrousment”

Hiro looked at his older brother with eyes open as wide as he possibly could. “Ehm I… guess this wasn’t the best time to check on you, see you at home, I guess”

“Wait, Hiro, don’t…” He couldn’t find a reason to make his brother stay, but, wouldn’t it have been worst if he had stayed? Tadashi just stood in the middle of the room, petrified while baymax continued rambling about the solution to his problem.

“I’m afraid I wasn’t built to fulfill this kind of necessities, but I recommend you to find a suitable sexual partner”

“Okay baymax, that’s enough, I-I am satisfied with your care… just stop”

If he rushed out maybe he could still catch up with Hiro. This kind of matters were better to talk than to keep, at least that’s what he thought. And he didn’t have to tell Hiro that he was aroused precisely because of him. Tadashi made sure everything from waist to toes was under control and then rushed through the corridors to find Hiro walking down the main stairs.

“H-Hey, Hiro, wait for me” He reached him and rested a hand on his shoulder while catching his breath.

“Ugh, man, don’t touch me with your right hand now” Said Hiro, mockingly, “That’s gross”

“Eh?” his brother’s comment got Tadashi off guard “N-no! don’t get the wrong idea, I…”

Ignoring him, Hiro continued talking with that funny tone of him, “well, if you lasted that short it couldn’t have been much, right?” He started walking a bit ahead from his older brother, even though he was taking everything as a joke, it was actually quite the embarrassing moment.

“I’m telling you not to get the wrong idea!” In a few steps Tadashi caught up to his brother and stopped him in his tracks, spinning him so they could face each other. “Look, just now… it wasn’t anything weird, I was just testing and baymax came up with that… but it wasn’t like….”

“It’s ok, bro” answered Hiro with a soothing smile “It’s no problem, that… happens to everyone” He muttered his last words, averting his gaze from his brother. It wasn’t exactly an easy thing to say, after all. “whatever, aunt Cass is waiting for us to have dinner” he shook off his brothers hand “And I already told you not to touch me with that hand”, he added with the same jokingly tone he had at the beginning.

An involuntary smile and a blush crept to his face when he heard Hiro’s words. Well, he was discovering puberty after all. But that was his Hiro, making every tense situation as easy as it could possibly get.

 

Somehow the Hamada brothers made it so dinner wasn’t specially uncomfortable. Well, if we forget about Hiro trying as hard as he could to tease his brother. Not always had one a great opportunity like this. His so righteous and nearly perfect brother aroused so hardly that it was even diagnosed by baymax. No, Hiro couldn’t let go such a great chance as this to pick at his brother. And best thing was he couldn’t even reply because both of them knew it was true, no matter how much Tadashi tried to convince his brother it was “just an error in the functioning” yeah, like the software he had been working on so long could have some sort of error like that. Still Hiro didn’t know how wrong the situation in reality was, though that question had haunted him since he opened the door. _Who was that person who Tadashi was thinking about?_ And a sting in his heart that murmured _not you_ and he decided to ignore for the sake of his sanity. Oh, if only Hiro knew.

“Clean your hands before eating, don’t be gross” Hiro’s teasing started just as soon as they crossed the door.

“You wash them too, they’re always dirty of only god knows what”

“At least less dirty than your thoughts”

Tadashi could only pull off his greatest ‘oh my god Hiro shut up I swear to god you’re gonna pay for this’ face. And this was only the beginning.

“big bro, hand me that creamy white sauce. There, that one just near your right hand. Thanks”

Tadashi resolved the universe simply hated him for having not so pure thoughts about his brother.

“Hiro that yoghurt sauce for the salad not for the sausages!” Aunt Cass was a real good cook and she always wanted them to eat more and more, but she couldn’t stand Hiro mixtures while eating. One day he was going to build a nuclear sandwich.

“At least cut it! There’s no knives shortage for as long as I know” This time was Tadashi, reacting at Hiro trying to eat a white dripping sausage that clearly didn’t fit in his mouth. Or at least that’s what it seemed like. The smaller Hamada brother mumbled something that vaguely sound as an “I got this” and proceeded to swallow all of it in one go.  Just like a seagull. How he managed to do that without choking, vomiting or dying is yet to be discovered. Of course he had to wink to his brother when he licked the excess sauce that dripped down his chin. Both of them knew what that wink meant and Tadashi had to use all of his self-control to clean his brother’s face instead of making it filthier.

Hiro mastered too well the art of teasing him. Maybe more than he even imagined. Meanwhile Aunt Cass just stared at them in amusement. Her nephew just turned into a seagull, he always managed to pull something that she totally didn’t expect. How in the world could have he swallowed that. She was starting to doubt Hiro was human at all.

Luckily for both of the older members of the family the rest of the dinner continued more normally. Well, to be fair, it couldn’t have gotten weirder from that point onwards. It was Tadashi’s turn to wash the dishes and there he stood, in front of the sink rubbing glasses and plates with the sponge. Finally, some alone time without Hiro around to remember him how cute and hot and adorable and perfect and holy shit did he wanted to make Hiro lick and swallow him like he did with the sausage. He didn’t even bother to try and keep those thoughts of his mind. Shaking his head wouldn’t have helped in the least and it was clear like water that his brother wasn’t about to let todays incident slip so easily. He just hoped his boner was polite enough not to show up before he was locked in the bathroom or under his sheets.

“Tadashi~~” A high pitched moan and small hands on his shoulders stopped his thoughts just to make them flow hotter and faster in less than a second. It was quite an awful imitation of a woman’s moan but just the ultimate spice his mind needed to keep going. Why did he have to do this to him? He was starting to believe Hiro had to tease him just as how he had to breathe.

“Who were you thinking of?” whispered his brother, moving his hands from his shoulders to his ribs. He knew he was ticklish there, and it was hard to stand on his toes to reach his shoulders. As much as it bothered the younger Hamada, he wanted to know who the chick that had stolen his place on Tadashi’s mind was. Wow, no, that thought totally didn’t just popped in Hiro’s mind. Not at all, he was just taking a great chance to tease his brother.

“About you and how long would it take you to ruin my peaceful dish-washing time”

“Don’t lie, you had the same pervy look in your eyes as when I walked into you and baymax” There he started to tickle his brother, who dropped a dish nearly breaking it.

“No, Hiro stop STOP please” Weak spots were a horrible thing to have. He tried to brush off his brother but his hands slippery with soap managed to do nothing.

“Who were you thinking of?” Hiro insisted, pressing his ribs harder and making the older fall to his knees trying not to laugh and to make his brother stop. He only managed to get them both covered in soap when in a desperate attempt he squeezed the sponge on Hiro’s head. He only managed to make Hiro push him on his back and continue, harder.

“Who were you thinking of?” He was genuinely having fun, seeing his brother surrender to him. “Who were you thinking of? Not gonna stop til you tell me” He attacked again “Who were you thinking of?”

“Please Hiro” Tadashi let out a burst of laughter closing his eyes “I wasn’t thinking about anyone. Please, please, stop, I can’t…”

“Teeell me. Who were you thinking of?”

“No one, really, just let me go, Hiro please” He was begging now, rolling on the floor to try and make it impossible for Hiro to reach his ribs.

And then he stopped and Tadashi felt how he got up and his small body was no longer pressing at him. Startled by this turn of events the older Hamada sat with his hands protecting his ribs in case of another attack and followed his younger brother’s line of sight. There stood aunt Cass, hands on her hips and a frown on her forehead. She didn’t need to say anything. Both were well aware of the mess they had caused in the kitchen. She just turned around and left the room, leaving both young men on the floor.

“well, have a nice time washing the dishes” said Hiro rushing out of the room without giving Tadashi time to stop him and make him take responsibility. He sighed. It was better that way, with Hiro around they were bound to make even a greater disaster.

When he resumed to his duty, the messy black head appeared again at the door frame.

“I’ll be waiting for you upstairs” As a moan those words came out of Hiro’s mouth. His voice sound so lewd and dirty, really asking for sex, that Tadashi almost didn’t notice the false high-pitch Hiro put, indicating it was all a joke. A really teasing joke, but a joke in the end. Not letting his thoughts ruin his throwing accuracy Tadashi turned around to throw the sponge right to his brother’s face. But he dodged it and run away to their room.

Tadashi calmly walked to get the sponge, but when he crouched down he couldn’t stop the blush that came to his face out of pure arousal. He hid his face behind his hands and muffled a groan. He didn’t see Hiro staring at him with a gladly surprised grin on his face. He didn’t expect to have such a great power over his brother. That girl must really turn him on if the horrible imitation he made of a moan actually worked that well.

Tadashi didn’t know himself how could he finish the dish washing without being rock-hard. When he finished, with a sigh and heavy steps he climbed the stairs up to their room. He thought about wishing his aunt good night, as he always did, but right now, he felt he didn’t deserve to be part of the family, or maybe he wished not to, at least that way he would be only illegal, not double-illegal. And then there was the problem between his legs, which was growing now that he didn’t have anything to keep his mind from thinking about Hiro moaning as he did in the kitchen but on his bed, under him.

When he opened his room’s door he found an unusual sight. Hiro was already in bed. He usually spent until two or longer with his bots or now, his uni project. Well, he must have decided to take a break and instead he was playing with some console, probably one he himself had developed or hacked.

“oh Tadashi you finally came” There it was, his high-pitched voice again. Luckily this time was far from hot, as Hiro was trying as hard as possible not to laugh. Best thing was to ignore his brother or things could get pretty bad.

Putting his console aside, Hiro watched as Tadashi got into his pajamas and directly into the bed.

“Darling, don’t be so cold, came here” Hiro’s voice still had that joking sound and Tadashi just turned around no to face him. Well, if he continued like that and didn’t do anymore moans he could probably relax and return to being a respectable human being that didn’t think about dirty incestuous things with a fourteen year old. But neither luck nor Hiro were on his side today.

“Give me what I need” and there it was again, that lewd voice, asking him to turn his fantasies to reality. The problem under his pajamas fabric immediately grew bigger. And he made the great error to turn his head around to find Hiro biting his lower lip and looking at him with half-closed eyes. He turned around again as quick as he could. Fuck. He was hot. Hot sexy, asking Tadashi to do what he wanted the most and also his underage little brother. This needed to stop.

“Mmmh Tadashi” Hiro continued, oblivious of how much was that startling his brother. It was difficult to keep that lewd voice together with that high-pitch, but he believed it was somehow working when it really was not.

“How long do you plan to continue doing this?” Tadashi gritted his teeth, making his voice sound as neutral as he could when all he really wanted was to grab his cock and jack off to his brother moaning his name.

“As long as you last, Tadashi” The way he said Tadashi was the limit. He could perfectly view him mouth open, dripping saliva and flushed cheeks, half lidded eyes, just about to suck him. He had enough. There was no point in trying to stop him now. He was too turned on now. Damn Hiro. How could he do this with just saying his name.

“Goodnight, Hiro” He turned off the lamp on his bedside table and put a pillow to his mouth so it could drown the moans that were surely going to come out. His hand already found its way to the front, starting to caress his shaft slowly. If he was going to do this, then we would rather make it last and enjoy it.

“oh, you want to play in the dark, I can do that too” Hiro did as his brother and turned off his light as well. “mmh Tadashi” he went back to his teasing, but luckily, more mockingly than hot. However, that didn’t stop Tadashi from what he was doing.

“answer me, it feels so boring if it’s just mee” Tadashi could say the same thing, he thought as he closed his hand around his cock, starting to pump himself, slicker from the precum. All of Hiro’s teasing during the day and his own thoughts had aroused him even more than what he thought. “c’mon, Tadashiiii” Maybe unconsciously but probably not, Hiro said his name again in that lascivious voice and he twitched, Tadashi actually twitched in his hand when he heard him.

“Hiro” he hardly swallowed a moan “stop”

Hiro froze when he was just about to call his brother’s name once more. Tadashi… was Tadashi jacking off right now? In their room? Knowing he was fully awake? It wasn’t such a great discovery, it was true he had been teasing him since he found him in the laboratory, but if he had waited this long, couldn’t he have waited until he was asleep? But somehow it didn’t really matter too much. With red cheeks he discovered he was also getting hard. Not that it was the first time, but, he never had really touched himself at the thought of his brother. Clumsily he slipped a hand under his underwear, still unsure about doing it and nearly without wanting to, he opened his mouth again “Tadashi mgh” This time it wasn’t as fake as before and he felt his voice crack while he said it, embarrassed that this time he was actually feeling his words, not just teasing Tadashi.

From the other bed he heard gasps in response and the ruffling of sheets. Even redder than before, Hiro’s body reacted at the sound and went harder at the same time he intuitively grabbed his cock and started caressing and pumping himself.

Tadashi couldn’t believe what he had just heard. That moan was genuine. He didn’t know how did he know, but he did. And his hand went faster, making him gasp involuntarily before he could realize what he had just done. When he came to his senses again he stopped, laying still in bed but still grabbing himself.  Only then could he hear Hiro’s quiet whimpering, almost impossible to hear. What first came to his mind was that he maybe was crying out of horror because he had realized what his big brother was doing but then he heard him whisper his name in that same suggestive voice as before and he couldn’t refrain from answering with a panting ‘Hiro’ that wished had the same effect on his brother as it did on him. And it did.

Under the sheets, Hiro tensed his legs and let out a small moan as his hand rhythm quickened and he started to lose his mind to the pleasure. Tadashi had given up long ago. It no longer mattered to him that Hiro was his brother or that he was still just a kid. If only, that sensation on the forbidden, the illegal, the secret, gave him a dark pleasure that he hurried to let go free with his hand’s movements. He could hear his brother squirm and twist in his bed and the muffled noises he was making, probably biting something to refrain his voice from being loud. Tadashi groaned and closed his eyes, having the image clearly behind his eyelids. Both of them knew what they were doing, they both knew it was wrong and they didn’t care; but still they didn’t raise their voices, they didn’t have the nerve to go to the other’s bed and make the fantasies that were floating through their minds true. No, they cowardly touched themselves.

Hiro’s moans grew louder as he started to reach the limit, mouth half open and hand almost sore of how intensely he was pumping. If Tadashi already knew he was touching himself to his thought but he wasn’t brave enough to go over the other side of the room to give him a blowjob he might as well be as noisy as he could.

Damn was Hiro noisy and damn did Tadashi like that. If he was moaning like this only by touching himself then he’d kill to hear him when he was being fucked. Deep groans came out of his throat with that thought. Hiro underneath him, red in desire and panting lasciviously, crying out his name in a dirty voice just as he had done before, no. Dirtier, overflowing with sex and lustiness, biting his lips to try and keep quiet but failing, just making even more pornographic noises. He didn’t need to imagine what it would sound like as Hiro was actually granting his wish and making his fantasy a reality. Repeating Tadashi in choking desire and lust, gasping and then a single broken moan.

Hiro had come to the image of sucking his brother off. He closed his eyes and panted, trying to regain his normal breathing rhythm refusing to let go of his shaft until he heard his brother in his own ecstasy. The sound of Tadashi’s lust being relived filled the room, Gasps and moans that came to an end when a single two-syllable word rolled out of his lips not only in the obscene sense as everything else that was spilling from his mouth but also lovingly, as when he ruffled his hair when he went to university or when he hugged him to make sure he was ok after a specially dangerous bot fight.

Hiro’s heart jumped a beat and his eyes suddenly opened. It was just his name, his name in his brother’s voice, but it felt different. Different to all the times he had called his name before and different to the senseless noises he had been making that night. It wasn’t only desire, Hiro realized, he actually felt something deeper towards him. He drifted to sleep with a smile on his lips. He loved Tadashi too.

He hadn’t been planning to come moaning Hiro’s name, maybe it was a little too much, maybe he had crossed the line with that. But right now he didn’t really care. That was the best jack off of his life. He fell on one of the sweetest dreams he had had, the first time in ages he hadn’t closed his eyes trying not to think about his brother.

Hiro’s teasing didn’t continue the next morning. They did everything as normal, they didn’t talk about what had just happened. It was all the same as it ever was, only it wasn’t at all. Everything had changed.


End file.
